sml_transcriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
SML Movie: Bowser Goes To The Movies!
Bowser Goes To The Movies! 'is an SML Movie that was released on August 9th, 2015 in the ''SuperMarioLogan ''channel. Description Bowser goes to see Charleyyy and Friends: The Movie!!! Original Video Transcript * ''started when Chef Pee Pee is exhausted from his job * '''Chef Pee Pee: (sighs) Man, I finally get a break. Thank you, Jesus! Whew, now I can eat some Oreos and watch some TV. Ooh, I, I wonder whats on the television right now. (picks up the remote from the table and turns on the TV. It shows Charleyyy and Friends: The Movie on the screen) * Announcer: Charleyyy and Friends: The Movie is in theaters right now! * Chef Pee Pee: (gasps and threw the remote) Charleyyy and Friends the movie? Ho ho ho ho, I know what that means! * Bowser: (coming from the hallway to Chef Pee Pee) Oh my God, oh my God, Chef Pee Pee!! * Chef Pee Pee: (sighs) There goes my break. * Bowser: Chef Pee Pee, guess what just came out today? * Chef Pee Pee: Charleyyy and Friends the movie, right? * Bowser: Of course! And you gotta take me to see it, I had to be one of the first ones to see it! * Chef Pee Pee: Well, uh, I, I ,I really didn't want to go anywhere, but-- * Bowser: No, no, no! You have to take me, Chef Pee Pee. * Chef Pee Pee: Well, do I have to stay there and actually watch the movie with you, Bowser, or can I just drop you off or something? * Bowser: Um... you can drop me off, but you're gonna miss out on a really funny movie! * Chef Pee Pee: Well, I'll miss out onto this time, okay, uh... * Bowser: Well hurry up. Let's go, before, uh, Junior wakes up. (they went out to the movie theater) * the next scene, Chef Pee Pee arrived at the Carmike Cinemas * Chef Pee Pee: Alright, Bowser. It looks we're finally at the movie theater. * Bowser: Yes, the movies! Are you sure you don't want to come in and watch the movie with me? * Chef Pee Pee: Yes, I don't want to watch Charleyyy and Friends the movie with you, okay? * Bowser: Well, suit yourself. Just make sure you come back and pick me up at two hours, alright? * Chef Pee Pee: Whatever. (in the theater, Bowser is carrying a large drink and spilling a bag of popcorn) * Bowser: I can't miss this movie. I can't miss it. Charleyyy and Friends! I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh my God! Oh my God! Charleyyy and Friends the movie! Finally, I've been waiting so long! Just for this movie to come out! Yes, thank you Lord Jesus! * Pablo: Hey. Are you a turtle? * Bowser: Shut up, the movie's about to come on! Jeez! So rude. (the movie trailer screen was shown. After that, he spilled popcorn around) ''OH MY GOD!! THE TRAILERS ARE COMING ON!! Ho ho ho ho. You know those are good. ''(the movie trailer screen was shown again) * Logan (narrator): What would happen if you try to use applesauce for everything? A sponge. (shows Logan using a sponge to clean a plate, then used an applesauce cup instead) ''A lamp. ''(places the lamp on the floor, places the applesauce cup on the table, and puts a lightbulb on it) ''Even, a bar of soap. ''(shows Logan in the shower, trying to grab the soap, but he used an applesauce cup) ''How about, shampoo. ''(puts applesauce on his head as shampoo) ''How about, even a pen? ''(uses a pen to write "Applesauce The Movie", but he threw the pen and uses an applesauce cup) ''Now that's applesauce! * '''Bowser': (guffaws loudly) ''Oh, man. I gotta see that! I gotta-- * '''Pablo': Fuck! What do you want from me?! * Bowser: That trailer was funny, right? * Pablo: Jesus. * Bowser: God! (the movie trailer screen was shown. The trailer shows Lovell drawing "I love u" on sand, points to the mannequin head. All of a sudden, the head fell over, so he ran away. Then fades to the title called "Headless Love") ''Boo! Who wants to watch a dumb chick flick? Let's get to the Charleyyy movie! * '''Lance': Dude! Shut the hell up! * Bowser: (grabs a handful of popcorn) ''You know what? You shut up. ''(throws popcorn at Lance. Lance gets out of his seat) ''That's what I thought. Keep it moving. Keep it moving. ''(Lance moves at the front) ''That was a smart decision. ''(throws popcorn at Lance again, then moves out of the seat. The another trailer shows explosions, then shows the title "EXPLOSIONS THE MOVIE") ''Boom! Explosions! Oh, man, did you see the action? * '''Pablo': What is wrong with you?! * Bowser: Man, i'm ready for this Charleyyy and Friends movie. * Pablo: Jesus! * Bowser: This is gonna be awesome! (the rated R trailer was shown. The trailer shows the girl who just sits there) * Logan (narrator): The girl who just sits there. And sits there. Literally just sits there, while the camera slowly zooms in. (Bowser screams at Pablo) * Pablo: Jesus! * Bowser: Isn't that scary?! * Pablo: Why? (Bowser spills popcorn at him) ''What was the popcorn for that time?! * '''Bowser': I mean, you know, the popcorn from the scary movie. * Pablo: Shit! * Bowser: Excuse me. Ooh, I can't wait for this movie to start! Ooh, I need some popcorn. (puts his hand in the bag) ''Wait, where is it? ''(he ran out of popcorn) ''I ran out of popcorn? * '''Pablo': Oh! Oh, you think you ran out of popcorn. (points to the floor) ''It's because it's all on the ground, are on me! * '''Bowser': Wha... no! No no no, you took my popcorn, didn't you? * Pablo: Uh, no. No I didn't. You dumped it out on top of me! * Bowser: Well, you wanna share? * Pablo: No! Because you spilled all of my popcorn, too! * Bowser: You don't have to be rude. (Pablo sighs) ''God. Will you hold my seat, so I can get some more popcorn? ''(leaves) * Pablo: Anybody wanna take his seat? Anybody? (Bowser came back with more popcorn) * Bowser: Did I miss anything? I got some more popcorn. * Pablo: Are you sure you got more popcorn? Are you sure my shirt didn't get more... maybe, maybe the floor,'' got more popcorn! Jeez. * '''Bowser': Shh. The movie's starting. (shows the Metro Goldwyn Mayer version of Charleyyy and Friends) ''Woo-hoo! The movie's starting, guys! Who's excited? Who's excited? I know I am! Ooh ooh ooh, I gotta tweet about this one. ''(brings out his phone) Okay. Charleyyy and Friends: The Movie is finally starting. Waiting so long! Hashtag, yolo! * Guy: Put your phone away! * Bowser: SHUT UP!! DON'T YOU NEED TO BE AT AN APARTMENT OR SOMETHING?!!! * Pablo: (mouthed) ''What? * '''Bowser': Creep! Jeez. * Goodman: Uh, excuse me sir? * Bowser: ...can't wait for this movie... (stops texting) ''Oh, uh hello, hello, um, what's wrong? * '''Goodman': You have to put your phone away, mkay? The movie's starting. * Bowser: What? I'm tweeting about this movie! It's suppose to be a good movie! I'm trying to promote it! * Goodman: I don't care, mkay? You gotta put that away. * Bowser: Ugh, look, I paid the same amount of money for these regular people here, too! * Goodman: Sir, I don't care! I don't care, you gotta put that away! If I come back in here again, i'm kicking ya out! Mkay? * Bowser: Look, I gotta watch this movie. Okay, i'll putting it away. I'll putting it away. (puts his phone away) * Pablo: Thank you. (as the movie starts, Bowser sings along in a Charleyyy and Friends theme song. Bowser keeps spilling popcorn on him while he sings) * Bowser: Woo-hoo! Charleyyy's coming on, guys! (people in the back are shushing him. The movie starts in the bathtub where Charleyyy is sleeping in) * Charleyyy: Oh, hi guys. I'm Charleyyy. (the audience cheers) * Bowser: WOO!! Charleyyy! * Charleyyy: And... wait... did I fall asleep in in the bathtub again? (the audience laugh) ''Silly me. ''(Bowser laughs out loud) * Bowser: I'm laughing louder than you! (keeps laughing at Pablo's face) ''Oh, man. That's hilarious. * '''Charleyyy': I'm getting hungry though. I think i'm gonna go and get, get something to eat. Let me get in my car. (leaves the bathroom while Bowser is slurping his soda too loud) * Bowser: (sighs) ''That was a good soda. Hold on, let me get my Twizzlers. ''(tries to open it, but he's struggling) ''God dang it, these stupid, Twizzlers. How do you open these? * '''Pablo': You want some help with that? * Bowser: No, I think I got it. Hold on. Just give me a chance. * Pablo: I don't think you do. * Bowser: No, I know I got it. (keeps struggling) ''Jeez. Come on. Open, dammit. God, these Twizzlers. They make it so hard! ''(still can't open it) * Pablo: Okay, you know what. Gimme. (takes a bag of Twizzlers from Bowser and opens it. It spilled on Bowser's seat) * Bowser: Well? Damn! * Charleyyy: Oh, I forgot we have stairs here. I'm feeling a little edgy today. I think i'ma dive headfirst. * Bowser: Don't do it! Please don't do it! * Pablo: He's gonna do it. * Bowser: I DIDN'T DAMN KNOW!!! WHY!!! Why, Charleyyy! Why did you do it? You just have to, didn't you? * Charleyyy: What car am I going to drive today? I know. (the garage reveals the Mario Kart ride-on toy) Mama Mia. (the audience laughs) * Bowser: (laughs) ''Oh my God, Charleyyy. You're killing me. Don't do it. Haha! * '''Craig': Boy, I really hope someone doesn't try to shut up this movie, right? * Pablo: (puzzled) ''What? ''(Bowse''r spills popcorn at them)'' * Bowser: Shh! The movie is still on! * Charleyyy: Whew. This is a hot rod. (puts on a fake mustache) ''And i'm ready to get something to eat. Time for breakfast. ''(drives to McDonalds drive thru. The audience laughs again) * Bowser: W-wait. Hey! Excuse me? Can you get your feet down? (the man puts his feet down) ''Yeah, yeah. That's what I thought. Did you see that? You see that, right? * '''Pablo': What? * Bowser: Yeah. * Charleyyy: I'll go to the windows then. (drives to the windows) ''I'm almost there guys. * '''Lady': May I help you? * Charleyyy: Can I get a sausage burrito please? * Lady: You get whatever you want. (the audience laughs) * Bowser: Oh my God! Charleyyy why. Why would you do that? He did it again. He did it again. (laughs) * Lady: (hands over the receipt to Charleyyy) ''Have a good day. * '''Charleyyy': You too. I got my order guys. Now it's time to get my food. Hi. * McDonalds Employee: Burrito? * Charleyyy: Burrito. Thank you, sir. * McDonalds Employee: Have a good day. * Charleyyy: You too. Hi, i'm Charleyyy. (the audience laughs) * Bowser: (laughs) Charleyyy. You are amazing. That's why you got your own movie. * Charleyyy: I'm almost home guys. (the car stopped working) Come on! Sucks! Looks like my car broke down. You know what that means when your car breaks down, you got a hula hoop! (a hula hoop came out of nowhere) Woo-ho. (the hula hoop fell on the ground) Suck at that, too.